The Start of the Beginning
by RyokoHokage
Summary: What if Luke, Asch, and Van all had an endless line of past lives together? It all had to start somewhere.
1. The Meeting

**Author's note: ~**This was a request fanfic. It's based off the idea that maybe Asch, Luke, and Van have had many past lives together. The three have always been reborn in same line: Van first, then Asch, followed by Luke. Meaning that in Abyss, Luke was MEANT to have been replicated from Asch, thus continuing the pattern. Everything gets explained by the end and sorry if it seems a bit rushed at points, I just didn't want each chapter to be that long_._

* * *

><p>"Luke! ….Luke!", yelled the voice of an elder man.<p>

The old man was standing just outside the door of a shop. He was yelling at the blond haired boy who was just standing there looking up at the sky aimlessly.

"LUKE! Pay attention and move these boxes already!"

Luke finally snapped back into reality and shook his head. He looked at the man and nodded.

"O-Oh yes sir! Move the boxes. Got it.", Luke replied, rubbing his head and smiling.

The old man chuckled lowly and went back inside the store. Luke took one last look up at the cloudy sky and sighed.

"…Looks like it's going to rain…."

Luke shut his eyes and went back to work. He had to move these boxes before the rain fell. There were a lot of boxes to be moved, outside of the store. They had just received a new shipment earlier that day. It was up to Luke to push all the boxes from the front of the store, to the back.

The old man eventually came out and sat down for a smoke. Luke kept on working hard on moving those boxes. Luke stopped pushing the box he had been working on and stood there for a moment. He used the back of his hand to wipe the sweat from his brow. He glanced at the street for a second. He looked back to the box and then stood there wide eyed when he realized what he had seen. He looked back to the street in a hurry and looked back at the most beautiful girl he had ever seen.

The girl had long blonde hair and stunning green eyes. She was walking with two other girls. The two girls said something and the blonde girl in the middle giggled lightly, which caused Luke to blush. They continued walking down the street and didn't seem to notice Luke gawking.

"That girl is way out of your league Luke…", said the old man as he sat there smoking still.

He had seen Luke's reaction to her. Luke ignored what he said and watched her walk all the way down the street and disappear from view. Luke looked to the man.

"… What's her name?", Luke finally asked, the blush from having seen such a lovely sight was fading.

"…Asch…. But she belongs to the family that owns this town… There's nothing a simple shop boy like you can do… So get those thoughts out of your head now…", he warned, caring for the orphan boy that he had been taking care of all these years.

"Asch….", Luke said as he shut his eyes and remembered her face.

He thought it was a pretty name, though a bit harsh sounding. Like a warm fire on a cool spring night, though the fire could turn and burn everything to ashes. He blushed and the old man smacked the back of his head, telling him to get back to work. Luke rubbed his head where it had been hit and smiled nervously. Enough day dreaming for now. He went back to moving the boxes.

The rain had started falling just as Luke had finished moving the last box. He ran under the front covering of the store and looked at the street. He took a deep breath. He was having trouble forgetting that beautiful girl from earlier. That's when he saw her. She was running down the street alone. She seemed to be looking for something. She was all wet now from the rain, but Luke thought she still looked gorgeous.

Asch ran off down the street. Luke took a step forward and then noticed that her friends from earlier were at the other side of the road, they seemed to be looking for her too. Luke thought maybe they had gotten separated and so he ran after Asch, wanting to tell her that her friends were in the other direction. It started raining a little harder as he ran after her.

She ran pretty fast, faster than Luke had expected. Luke had to pick up the pace just to catch up. He called out her name. Once she heard it, Asch ran into an alley. Luke blinked and ran into it as well. However, Luke hadn't been paying close attention to how slippery the alley was and slipped, falling to the ground and into a puddle. Luke sat there in the puddle with his eyes closed. He felt like an idiot. Asch had stopped running and looked at him. She laughed at him. Luke looked up once he heard it, he had thought she would have been long gone by now. He blushed at that adorable laugh.

"… What do you think your doing, boy? You should have no business chasing me like that.", she said as she looked down at him.

"Ah…. I…. just…. I thought you might be… Looking for your friends…. Who were on the other side of the….street looking for you….", he said slowly, the blush as he looked at her grew and tried to freeze his words.

Asch looked at him with a colder stare than before.

"…. Those stupid girls are not my friends… I didn't lose them… I left them there….", she informed him with a low tone.

"Huh? W-Why?", he asked surprised at that.

"..Tch… What would a commoner know about it?… Just stay there in your puddle, Dog, and leave your master's to play their games alone.", she said In a condescending tone.

She turned to leave and started walking away. Luke jumped up out of the puddle and grabbed her hand.

"W-Wait! Don't go yet!", he cried.

Luke was amazed that something so beautiful and warm looking could sound so cold as ice. It made him want to know more about her. Asch looked at the hand that held hers and then glared at Luke.

"How dare dreck like you touch me!", she yelled at him.

Asch tried to pull her hand away, but Luke tried to stop her.

"I just want to know what your doing!", he said, as if begging to know.

"That's none of your business!"

She tried to pull away again, but in the struggle she started to slip. Luke tried to keep her from falling, but slipped a little as well. She ended up with her back against the wall, having turned around to hit him off her. She had shut her eyes once she thought she was going to fall. She opened them and saw the boy's chest there. He was standing right in front of her. One of his arms was on the wall to hold himself up and the other was still holding her hand. She slowly lifted her head up. She was only a tiny bit shorter than the boy so she didn't need to lift it too far to see his face.

Luke was looking right at her. His face was red with blush. He was very close to her. She blushed a little as well, never have ever been that close to a boy before. Luke just couldn't help himself, he slowly leaned his head closer to her. Asch didn't move and she stood there frozen. Luke moved his lips and put them over hers. She looked surprised. Asch slowly shut her eyes and turned a little more red. Luke held that kiss there as the rain slowly stopped.

Asch's "friends" could be heard calling for her. They sounded close. Luke leaned back and looked at Asch. Luke didn't have time to say anything to her before she moved away from him and started walking away.

"AH! Wait! Asch! Where are you-", he panicked and took a step towards her.

She stopped walking, but didn't look at him.

"I'm just going to go home for now Dreck…. Be a good Dog and go back home yourself…", she said in a low voice as she walked out of the alley.

Asch's friends ran over to her once Asch stepped out from the alley and could be seen. They both fussed at losing her and Asch put on a fake smile for them. Asch walked away from the alley so that they wouldn't notice Luke. Luke stood there blushing from it all still. He grinned and walked back home himself.

Luke was glad it had stopped raining. His grin never faded as he walked. Once back at the shop, the old man was standing there waiting for him inside. The old man saw the grin and pink on Luke's face and hit him with the broom he was holding.

"You never did learn to listen… Sweep the floor and get those damn thoughts out of your mind Luke.", he said.

He tossed Luke the broom and left the room. Luke rubbed where he had been hit, but still smiled. He was too happy from the events of today to be down. Luke grinned and swept the floor. He hoped he would be able to see Asch again soon.


	2. The Calm Before the Storm

Asch was sitting in the garden of her family's estate. She stared at the pool of water next to her. She liked to watch it and see the petals from the blossoming trees swim around its surface. She sighed. She wondered what was with that annoying boy from before. She had seen him outside the shop moving boxes before it rained. She glared at he water as she remembered it.

"…Stupid Dreck…. Ruined my escape plan…", she muttered to herself.

"Talking to yourself now my dear?", said a man's voice.

Asch quickly looked up at him and kept her glare.

"…Why would I bother talking with the likes of you…Van…", she replied with as much scorn as she could get into her voice.

The man with oddly shaped eyebrows chuckled, finding her amusing.

"I wonder how long that fire of yours will keep once we're wed.", he said with a smirk.

He reached down to touch her hair. She saw that and slapped his hand away.

"I will NEVER let you touch me!", she yelled.

"Hahaha… We'll see about that. The wedding is in a few weeks after all… Just before summer's start. I'll let you be for now my dearest. Play outside while you can.", he chuckled as he left.

Asch clenched her fist tightly. She hated him so. She refused to marry that disgusting man. She cursed him and stood up. She wasn't allowed out on her own, so she took her attendant with her. The walls of the estate were far too big to climb over so she needed a different plan of escape, even if it was just to be outside alone for a few hours.

She took her attendant into town with her under the guise that she wanted to buy some new clothes. She smirked when she saw that there was a large crowd today. She quickly lost the attendant in the crowd and ran off on her own. She went to a quieter part of town and nonchalantly walked down a certain street.

Asch walked slowly now. She glanced over to the shop she had passed yesterday. Today that annoying boy was sweeping the area outside the shop, or at least, that's what he was supposed to be doing. She stared at him wondering what it was he was standing there day dreaming about. When she realized that she was staring at him and blushing, she took a mad look and walked angrily down the street.

Luke sighed and came back to the real world once again. He decided that he should finish his sweeping and stop thinking of her for a second. He could take a nap then and dream of her there. That's when a beautiful girl walked down the street alone. Luke saw her and dropped the broom.

"A-Asch!", Luke exclaimed with a large happy grin.

She was close to the shop, so he only needed to take a few steps to reach her. He stood there next to her and rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"…. What do you want DRECK? I'm very busy…", Asch said arrogantly.

"Huh? You mean you didn't come all the way here just to see me?", he asked while scratching his cheek with one of his fingers.

He had a hint of blush on his face, which upon seeing it, made Asch blush a little.

"Tch… NO. Why would I come all the way here just to see a Dog like you?", she retorted.

He blinked at her and smiled.

"Well okay… Why are you here then?"

"That is…That's none of your business!", she yelled and turned to walk off again.

"AH! Okay okay! I won't question it! Don't leave!", he went and walked in front of her.

He went and put his hands on her shoulder and looked at her.

"Well….If your not busy… You want to go do something with me?", he asked seriously, looking deep into her eyes.

She looked away from those green eyes of his. They were far too happy looking.

"Humph… Like what?", she asked in a low quiet voice.

Luke's eyes widened when he heard that. He grinned and looked incredibly happy.

"I know! I'll show you something super cool! Just wait here a moment! Don't leave okay?"

He left her standing there and rushed into the shop, picking up the fallen broom from the ground in a single swooping motion. He ran inside and went to the old man who was stocking the shelves.

"Can I go out for awhile sir?", Luke asked, accidentally yelling it at him from being so excited.

The old man looked up at him and stared for a moment before answering him.

"… Why should I let you go out? You've hardly done a damn thing around here since-…"

The old man stopped speaking when he saw Asch walk in and stand in the doorway. The old man looked at her and then back to Luke. He sighed.

"… Alright boy just go…. But I'll be working you double time tomorrow to make up for it…", he told him with a serious tone.

Luke brightened up even more and hugged the man. The old man chuckled and patted his back.

"… Don't do anything rash… I'd hate to have to find a new shop boy…", the old man whispered to him.

"Don't worry. I'll be fine.", Luke chuckled, letting go of him, "I'll be back later okay?"

Luke smiled and ran to Asch. He grabbed her hand tightly and smiled.

"Lets go, Asch!", Luke said as he started leading her somewhere.

"Ah!… Where are you taking me Dreck?", she asked.

"You'll see!"

Luke smiled at her and it made her turn pink. He looked so happy to see her and it caused her to feel butterflies in her stomach. She glared to the side. Luke stopped suddenly.

"Hmm….. You know… It's still too early to show it to you… Oh I know!", he turned and looked at her, "Lets walk around town for little while first!"

Asch was going to object to it, but when she looked over she saw that happy glowing look of his.

"….. Fine… Just don't take me to the north side…", she said annoyed.

She had ditched the attendant there and didn't want to risk running into anyone she knew. Luke nodded and smiled. He didn't care if they stayed in the south side of town. He knew this place better anyway. He dragged her to a brightly lit chain of stores. It all had an open feel to it and the shops weren't as busy as in the north part.

Luke lead her around and showed her everything there was to buy here. He was trying to stall for time, but also just liked talking to her. She didn't seem to care too much about anything in particular there for sale, until they stopped at jewelry store. There was a beautiful golden locket there. It had small diamonds and rubies in the center. She picked it up and smiled at it. Luke noticed that right away.

"… Do you like that?", he asked her quietly.

When she heard him ask, she stopped smiling and put it back.

"… It's okay…for something found here in south town…", she answered, pulling her hair behind her ear.

She looked to the side and sighed. It was too expensive to buy and she hadn't any money on her. He let go of her hand a moment and she looked at him. He smiled and she turned a little pink from it. She walked off and looked at another store. After a few moments he took her hand again.

"It's getting late. Want to go eat before I take you to see it?", he asked with a larger grin than before.

She agreed since she was hungry and they went to a restaurant a few streets over. This place had a dark atmosphere and it was lit by candle light. The serving girl sat them down in the corner of the place and Luke ordered for them since Asch said she didn't care. Luke kept blushing slightly and staring at Asch. Asch noticed this and blushed some as well, though the darkness of the place hid most of it.

Luke kept talking throughout dinner and Asch finally started talking more. They ate and then left the restaurant. The sun was setting and Luke looked happy about it. He grabbed her hand and started leading her out of town.

"…Where are we going?", she asked him again.

"You'll see! We're almost there!", he said as he walked a little faster.

The sun was very low in the sky now. It made the world redder and Luke took Asch up onto a hill that over looked a small grassy field. The field it's self was filled with flowers. Asch was glaring at Luke and didn't notice the field. Luke looked back at her and saw that glare of hers. He thought it was cute and chuckled.

"Look.", he said quietly as he pointed to the filed.

She sighed. She didn't understand what could be so great about a field. When she looked over at it, she stood and stared wide eyed. The field was red from the sun set and there were fireflies all over. It made it look like a sea of sparkles over the wild flowers that help paint the scene.

"…It's so…Beautiful…", she whispered looking at it.

"…. Yeah…Beautiful….", said Luke.

Luke was looking right at Asch though, not talking about the sight. Asch slowly turned and looked at him. She realized what he meant and blushed from it. Luke had been blushing all along. He put his hand behind her head and slowly leaned in and kissed her again. Asch shut her eyes and kissed him back this time.

The sun set around them as they continued their kiss. Asch suddenly stopped and looked to the side. She took a step back from him. Luke panicked.

"I-I'm sorry! I-"

"It's not you…. So stop that pointless apologizing…", she muttered.

"…Then….Why?", he asked with a sad look.

"….. I'm getting married….", she muttered with a glare.

Luke stared at her surprised. She explained how she didn't care for the guy and that her parents were the ones forcing her to marry him. She told him how she was trying to run away the other day when they first met. She explained everything, for some reason she felt like he was easy to talk to. She told Luke how the man was just going to keep her locked up in his castle and she would never be able allowed to leave it. Luke heard that and grabbed both her arms and stared right at her.

"NO! That can't happen! I won't let it!"

Asch looked at him stunned. She had thought he would have given up on her now that he heard that she was going to be married soon.

"If you don't love him…Then how about you marry me instead?", he shouted at her.

She blushed red and stared at him.

"W….What? You just met me! How dare you try to-"

She was interrupted by him kissing her again. He stopped kissing and looked into her eyes.

"I know that I just met you… And I know that I'm just a poor shop boy…. But I know that I love you… Your so amazing… Who wouldn't? I would never lock you away… I'd want to keep you at my side forever… And spend each day trying to make you smile more and more.", he said seriously.

Asch had never seen that serious look of his before. She blushed when he said all that to her. She laughed lightly and smiled.

"…Your so stupid, Dreck…"

"Huh?"

Luke blinked and was confused. He didn't know what was so funny, but he smiled and was happy to hear that laugh of hers. He sat down and then tugged on her hand for her to sit as well. She sat near him, but not directly next to him. He took his hand and put it into his pocket. He pulled something out and told Asch to close her eyes. She frowned, but shut them anyways. He put something around her neck, then told her to open her eyes again. She looked down and gasped a little. It was the locket from before, the one she had seen in the shop.

"This….This is…. How did you buy this? It was so expensive!", Asch yelled as she looked at him.

"…Well… I was saving up to buy a sword but…. This was more important…", Luke explained as he starched his cheek, looking to the side.

"….. You idiot Dog…..", she muttered quietly.

Asch blushed more. She shut her eyes and suddenly kissed him hard.  
>Luke blinked and blushed. He shut his eyes and happily kissed her back. After awhile she stopped kissing him and laid down on the grass. Luke grinned and laid right beside her. There was a short silence as Luke held onto her hand.<p>

"… So…Your just going to…Marry me…Is that right Dreck?", Asch asked quietly.

"… That's right…', he said as he squeezed her hand tightly, " Even if I don't get permission from your family… If you would have me… I'd take you far away from this place…"

"…. I'd like that…", she whispered.

Luke looked overjoyed to hear her say that. He leaned over her and looked down. She looked back and pulled him on top of her. They both blushed. Eventually and slowly they shared an intimate a moment together.

Some time passed and Luke sat up. He fixed his belt and looked back at her. She smiled a little at him and he laid back down. She moved over and laid on his chest. They both looked up at the stars. That's when Luke pointed up at the sky.

"Oh wow! A shooting star!", he chuckled and looked at her, "What's your wish?"

"…. You saw it first… It's your wish…"

"Well… I already have the greatest thing I could ever wish for. I don't need anything else… So it's your wish now.", Luke said grinning.

Asch chuckled and thought about it.

"… I wish… I was a man… A strong one…"

Luke blinked.

"…Why would you want that?", he finally asked her.

"… So that I wouldn't have to marry someone I don't want… Then I could do whatever I wanted without being looked down at for just being a woman…"

Luke looked more serious and spoke again.

"….. I would still love you…. Even if you were a man…."

Asch looked at him and blushed a little. She chuckled.

"… I'd still let you be on top…..", she whispered, knowing that she shouldn't talk like that.

Luke turned red and kissed the top of her head. She sat up after that and sighed.

"…It's getting late…."

"… Yeah… I know I can't walk you home… But let me walk you as far as I can… Please?", he asked.

She nodded and agreed to it. Asch checked her outfit to make sure it was all in order. Luke stood up and smiled, taking her hand once she was done. They walked back into town after that.

Since it was the weekend, the town was still very lively. Luke walked her slowly back to the north part of town. There she found her attendant running around trying to find her before it got too late. Asch knew the attendant wouldn't say anything about her going missing for hours, since the attendant didn't want to be punished. Asch looked at Luke and had a sad look. Luke looked over and smiled at her.

"I….Hope I can see you again soon…", he said, hiding his sadness with his smile.

"… I'll come to you when I can get out again…", she told him in a low tone.

She moved suddenly and kissed him hard again. She whispered and "I love you too" to him before running off to her attendant. The attendant fussed over her and Asch assured her she was safe the whole time. Asch made up a story about running into her friends and then never finding the dress she wanted. Asch was taken home after that. Luke stood there and watched his lover walk away. He sighed happily and smiled. Luke turned and started walking back to the south part of town.

Luke walked into the shop with his hands behind his head. He wore a large grin. The old man looked up from what he was working on and saw that look of Luke's.

"…You did something incredibly stupid didn't you….", asked the old man though he already knew the answer.

Luke rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly.

"… Yeah probably."


	3. The End as the Start

Luke spent the next few weeks happily walking around town with Asch when she managed to escape her home and babysitters. However, the start of summer quickly came up on them when they weren't looking. The wedding was only a few days away. Asch found it harder and harder to sneak out to see Luke. Luke kept asking if he could only just speak with her parents, perhaps they would let her marry him instead of Van. Asch tried to explain that they wouldn't even think of the idea, but Luke insisted she ask them. Asch gave in finally and asked the next day.

Asch was in the large dressing room of her family's manor. Her mother had decided that her wedding dress just wasn't right and had Asch try on more.

"… Mother… Is this really necessary?", Asch muttered as she glared at the new ridiculous dress her mother had forced her into.

Her mother walked over and looked at her daughter in the mirror.

"…Yes. This one is much better than the last. We shall take this one.", her mother told the dress marker.

The dress maker bowed and looked happy to hear it, before excusing herself to write that down. Asch's mother looked at her daughter more and pulled back the veil over Asch's head.

"Now… Don't you think you look beautiful?"

Asch looked more at herself. She hated this thing. She figured that meant Luke would like it. She blushed when she thought of him looking at her in it with that red blushing face of his.

"… Mother…. Must I marry Van?", Asch asked her mother, turning to look at her.

"Yes of course you must. Who else would you marry?", said her mother, who didn't expect any answer and so turned around.

"…. A shop boy…", Asch whispered.

Her mother heard that and turned back around. She rose her hand and slapped Asch across the face hard. Asch wasn't surprised at this. She simply put her hand over her cheek and glared at her mother.

"How dare you say something so selfish! You know the only reason your father still owns this town is because Van agree to let him keep it if we gave you to him! Do you want this town burned to the ground by Van's armies, along with your family?"

Asch said nothing. She looked away. Her mother went to pet her daughter's head, but Asch moved it away from her. Her mother sighed and left.

"… As if I cared…"

Asch took off her dress in a hurry. She tossed the stupid thing away. She went and put on a simple white normal dress. It tied in the back and she wore some white sandals to match. She cared little for this town. She didn't care much for her family either. All she cared about was Luke now. She was thinking of how to escape.

Asch walked around the house. She heard some sort of commotion in the kitchen and went to see what it was. There was some sort of mishap with the food delivery and the cook was yelling. Asch saw her chance when she noticed that the door was open. Asch dove down to the ground and crawled on all fours. The people were too busy with the cook screaming at them to notice her on the ground. She went to the door and rolled out it. She saw the back gate was open still, since the delivery cart was leaving. Asch ran up behind it and jumped in, hiding herself. The guards didn't notice her at all and the cart left, taking Asch along with it.

Luke was walking down the street when Asch saw him. She ran over and hugged him tight. Luke blinked and was surprised to see her. Asch told him that she ran away and wasn't going back. Luke smiled at her and suggested they get married now, that way they would never be apart. They could leave town together afterwards and no one could stop them. Asch agreed and they went to a small church together. They got married right away. Both of them had never been so happy. They planned to go as far as they could away from here, leaving this continent and hiding from Van's armies far far away.

"We should go tell the old man about this… Maybe he could help us.", Luke said with a smile to his bride.

Asch smiled at her husband and agreed. They went to the shop together. It was nightfall when they finally reached the shop. The lights in the shop weren't on. Luke looked worried. He saw the door was broken and in pieces. He became wide eyed with worry. He ran inside right away, Asch following him closely. The old man lay on the ground, bloody and gasping for breath.

"NO!", screamed Luke as he ran to the old man's side.

The old man looked at Luke and smiled.

"…There…..You are… Luke…. You….. Never did….Finish…. Sweeping….", the old man chuckled.

Blood spilled from his mouth slightly. Luke looked and saw the giant cut across the man's chest. He looked to have been stab in the center as well. Luke looked at it all in horror.

"Who…Who did this to you?", Luke asked as he picked him up a little, holding his head up.

"…Man…. Was looking…For you…Both… I…Wouldn't….Tell him…. Anything…. EH….. Eyebrows….. Said…. Asch was his…..", the old man coughed some blood out.

"… Van…", spoke Asch.

The old man motioned for Asch to come closer. Asch moved down to the old man's side and he put something small in her hand. She looked at it and stared surprised. It was two small wedding rings.

"…I…Figured….this dimwit… Wouldn't have… Bought one…. Yet so…. There….", the old man smiled a little.

"I…..Thank you…", Asch said quietly to him.

The old man smiled some at her and his vision left. He took off a necklace from his neck and handed it to Luke. It had a small key on it.

"….Trunk…. In the bedroom…. Closet…. Bought it….For your…. Next birthday… Heh…."

"NO! Hold on! I'll take you to a d-"

"Don't… Be silly…Boy… These are….Fatal…. I…..", the old man coughed again and Luke moved him closer to his chest.

Tears fell from Luke's eyes and landed on the old man's face. The old man smiled and chuckled one last time.

"….. You… Made me…Proud…Luke…. Go….Get out of…Here…. Before that…Man…. Finds you….. Take…..Care….Boy…"

"NO!", screamed Luke.

The old man smiled and his eyes shut. Luke cried as he held the dead body of the man. He had been the closest thing he had to a father, no, it was his father. Asch's eyes teared up, but no tears fell. She slowly moved and put the ring on her finger. She turned to Luke and pulled on his shoulder.

"…. We need to go… Luke… I'm-"

"You right… We need to get going…", Luke said, letting go of the body.

He laid it carefully on the floor. Luke stood up and went upstairs for a moment. He returned carrying a very expensive looking sword. He looked upset.

"….It was the one I had been saving up for….", Luke said quietly.

Asch went over and hugged him. He held her back for a moment and was shaking. He eventually let go.

"…Here…"

Asch put the matching ring on Luke's finger. He smiled just a tiny bit at her. He leaned over and kissed her. They moved and went to leave out the door when Luke stopped. He didn't want anyone to take this building, so he started a fire and watched it burn. He started walking away when people noticed the fire and began to gather. Asch took his hand and went with him, heading towards the town gate. Luke hated Van, but he knew that getting Asch far away from here was more important than revenge.

They made it clear out of town and were almost to the next town over. They could stay the night there and head out in the early morning. That was the plan anyways, however, there was a large shadow waiting for them before they could see the town. Asch gasped. It was Van.

"YOU.", spoke an angry Luke as he glared at Van.

"ME? HAHAHA. I could say the same for you… What was it…LUKE? I think that's what the old man whisper under his breath as I ran my blade through his middle.", Van said with a smirk.

"YOU BASTARD!", screamed Luke as he drew his new sword.

"HAHA… Do you wish to change me? What can a low class pile of worthless dirt do to someone like me.", Van taunted, drawing his own blade.

Luke ran up and attacked him, slamming his blade down upon Van. Van effortlessly lifted up his blade with one hand and blocked that attack, pushing Luke backwards and knocking him to the ground. Luke fell and slid back hard. He made an indent in the ground itself. Asch took a step forward. She wished she could help, but knew little of fighting and had no weapon. Van saw this.

"Looks like your girl wants to die with you… You know… I had her followed by my own men.. So I knew every little thing that happened… Too bad for her… Once your dead… She won't be bound in marriage too you any longer… Then she will be my plaything. Once married, I'll ravish her body forcefully every night. Heh… perhaps I won't marry the whore after all… Not like you two waited till the honeymoon.", he smirked evilly, making Luke sick.

"I WON'T LET YOU TOUCH HER!"

Luke got up right away and slashed at him. Van looked as if he was simply toying with the blond boy. Luke seemed to be trying his hardest. Van kicked him in the stomach and sent him flying backwards once more. He was close to Asch and so she went over to him.

"Luke….", she said as she looked deep into Luke's eyes.

She smiled at him slightly. Luke smiled back. He stood up and pointed his sword at Van once more. Van laughed and didn't notice Luke powering up. Eventually the power aura around Luke became enormous, which drew Van's attention to him finally. Van gasped and looked shocked.

"You….YOU know THAT? How could someone like you know-"

Van was interrupted by Luke suddenly appearing behind him and slicing his back. Van turned around and went to hit him, but Luke was too fast in his over limit mode. Van started to attack. Both their swords flashed in the darkness. Van clashed his sword on Luke's and leaned into his opponent.

"You know…I was going to let this pathetic town live… But now.. I think I'll kill you, take the girl, and burn it all to the ground out of spite… Killing them all… Just like the old man…."

Luke went into a rage upon hearing that, just like Van wanted. Van fought with him like that for a few moments, before ducking from Luke's blade. Van was on the ground for only a few seconds, just long enough for him to grab dirt and toss it in Luke's eyes, blinding him. Luke yelled and grabbed his eyes, unable to see. Van chuckled evilly and stood up. He stabbed his sword into the ground and pulled out a dagger.

"Heh… I was going to use this for someone worth my time…. But seeing how you know over limit… I think I'll use it now…"

Luke smelled the poison on the dagger from where he stood. He took a step back, raising his sword and hoping to stop it. Van lunged forward with the dagger and went to stab Luke. However, neither of them expected what happened just then. Asch had run up and stopped the dagger with herself.

"…. Stupid….Dreck….."

The dagger was deep in her side and she laughed a little, falling to the ground. Luke felt that and screamed out, rushing to Van and attacking him. Van was shocked and was too late in grabbing his own sword, thus he was hit by Luke. Luke attacked him over and over, pouring al of his rage into it. Blood spayed everywhere, covering anything that was too near. Van fell to the ground, cut to near pieces. He smirked.

"…I curse the both of you…. She was mine…. I will…. Have my revenge in… The next life…."

With that said, Van was dead. Luke still couldn't see. He thought his love was dead. Luke cried and dropped his sword, the one that couldn't protect his lovely wife. He fell to the ground after that, landing and sitting on his knees.

"…Luke….", said a weak voice.

Luke lifted his head.

"..A…Asch?"

"…Over….Here…. Dreck….", she said lightly.

Luke hurried and crawled over to her. She was laying on the ground. She grabbed Luke's hand right away and held it gently.

"I'm sorry Asch…I couldn't-"

"Don't…Talk like that.. You saved me… In the end you know…", she said with a small smile to her blind husband.

Luke picked her up and held her there in his arms. She hugged him back weakly.

"….. You …Your hair is… All red…. I…. Like it that color… It looks…Good on you…", she told him.

Both of their blond hair was covered in blood and had turned to red.

"… Maybe….. In the next life… We can both…. Have red… Hair…", she said, sounding weaker.

"That's right…and you'll be male…", Luke said, trying to keep her talking.

"…That'…..s…. Right….", she made a small giggle sound.

"Don't go Asch! I need you!", Luke cried.

"….So…rry…..Dr…eck….", she spoke slowly now, losing to the poison inside her thin body.

Luke felt around. He refused to be parted from his love now. His hand found the dagger despite his blindness. He took it and stabbed it into his chest. Asch made a small gasping sound, but it was so weak. Luke let the pain and poison run through him. Since his heart was still racing from his fight, the poison spread fast. He pulled the dagger out and laid down with Asch in his arms.

"…You….Idiot…..", Asch whispered.

"…I'm not going to… Let you go alone… Not now…Not now that we're finally together…."

She smiled at that and moved as close as she could. He held her tight, but knew he wasn't going to live much longer.

"….. I love you Asch…."

"….. I …. Love you…. Too….Luke…"

Luke laid there with his dying love in his arms. He felt her stop breathing, only to die a few seconds later.


End file.
